G Gundam: Dark Tournament
by Dark Lord 904
Summary: It is the start of the 14th Gundam fight, and Domon Kasshu and the Shuffle Alliance are once again fighting for their countries. But new is the Neo Canada Fighter, and a terrible horror in the shadows that thretans everything! D/R, OC/A
1. Default Chapter

A/N: For this story, I will be keeping with the original Japanese names, since I don't like the ones that have been used for the dubbed version.  
  
Disclaimer: NO, I don't own G Gundam. Wait. no, I was right. Darn.  
  
  
  
Stalker: If no one minds, allow me to tell you the story so far. It has been four years since the Devil Gundam has been defeated by Domon Kasshu and the Shuffle Alliance. Our story starts two days before the start of the Fourteenth Gundam Fight, and we now focus our attention on Earth. Each year, the colonies send one Gundam Fighter to Compete in a tournament to determine which colony will rule all the others. The ring is Earth- yes, that briny planet on which we all live. The Gundams fight. And they fight, and they continue to fight, until one is left. Let's get things started! Sore De Wa. Gundam Fight, Ready, GO!!!!  
  
Chapter One Old Friends, New Rivals  
  
Rain Mikamura Kasshu sat down in a chair, tired after the night's demanding work. Looking up at the new Gundam, she smiled. Domon would love this, she was sure of that. Tomorrow, he would be the happiest man on the entire colony. Leaning back, she closed her eyes for some much needed rest..  
  
At the Neo Canada Colony  
  
Alarms blared throughout the halls of the Neo Canada Gundam Facility. Here, new Gundam designs were thought up, built, and tested. And tonight, stolen. Guards surged into the hanger bay, only to see a hellish form rise up. Blood red, with huge wings and oozing with weapons, it looked down at the men firing futily at it. A quick burst of its Vulcan guns, and the whole lot of them lay dead or wounded on the cold, metal floor. The hanger door opened, sucking the remaing survivors and the dead corpses out into space. The mystery suit launched forward like a bat into the night, and slowly headed down to Earth.  
  
"NO!!" Alexander Thomas sat up in his bed, soaked with sweat. The visions from the dream, pictures of his beloved Gundam being torn apart by some terrible form, swam sickeningly before his eyes. Running a hand through his short black hair, he sighed and tried to focus. This was the first time he had ever even thought about participating in a Gundam fight, and he was now feeling nervous. He knew his abilities, knew his limits, knew that he had what it took. But he was still worrying. What if he lost? What then? His door opened quietly, and he saw a guard standing there. Just by one quick look, he could tell that it would be bad news.  
  
Domon looked at the new Gundam in awe. "Rain, it's incredible!" The Gundam exactly like the first Shining Gundam, only it's armor was a deep silver and gold, instead of the original colors. Rain smiled. "It's the Shining Gundam Mark II. I configured the program so that you can use the same moves that are in the God Gundam, as well." Domon looked at his wife, smiling. "That's great. Now, I'll be able to do even better than in the last tournament." Rain grinned. "I have another surprise for you, Domon. I decided that a one woman crew isn't good enough to keep the Gundam in top condition. So, I found someone to help me." With that, she went into the adjacent room. Whe nshe walked out, she was with. "Allenby! What are you doing here?" Allenby Biazury grinned at Domon. "Well, Rain called up, and asked if I was interested in becoming Neo Japan's second mechanic. Of course I said yes. I'm no longer the Neo Sweden Fighter, anymore." As Domon looked up at the Shining Gundam, he though, this year is going to be a great year. I'm sure of it.  
  
Next Episode! Domon meets Neo Canada's mysterious fighter, Alexander Thomas, and his Wolverine Gundam! But can Domon beat this incredible matrial artist? First Match! Attack of the Wolverine Gundam! 


	2. First Match! Attack of the Wolverine Gun...

A/N: Sorry about the rating. I forgot about it, and it became a G rated story when it's supposed to be rated PG-13. Sorry. Disclaimer: I don't own G Gundam, except for the Wolverine Gundam and the other original mobile suits/characters.  
  
Stalker: If you'll allow me, I would like to tell you our story so far. Domon Kasshu, his wife Rain, and their longtime friend Allenby Biazury have been chosen as the Representatives for Neo Japan in the 14th Gundam Fight. Every four years, each colony is represented by a Gundam Fighter. Their ring is Earth- yes, that briny planet on which we live. The Gundams fight. And they fight, and they fight, until only one is left. That remaining Gundam's country rules over the rest of the colonies for the next four years. But something seems to be different about this Gundam Fight...  
  
Today's opponent is Alexander Thomas and His Wolverine Gundam, representing Neo Canada! Let's get things started! Sore de wa Gundam fight, Ready... GO!!!!! Chapter Two: First Match! Attack of The Wolverine Gundam!  
  
Domon Kasshu looked around the bustling street in Quebec City. The reports had said that Neo Canada's fighter was somewhere in the City, but so far, they hadn't found a thing. Behind him, Allenby sighed. "Domon, how much longer are we just going to walk around? We've already been around this block twice. If it involved shopping or video games, I wouldn't argue. But just walking around gets really dull. Right, Rain?" Rain had to agree with the 22 year old. They had done nothing but walk. Domon looked at the two women, and then said, "I guess we can stop for a while. There's a small café over there." A few minutes later, they were sitting at a table sipping ice-cold drinks. Suddenly, in the back of the café, a loud crash echoed in the room. Domon sprang up to see a young, black haired man get pushed into the wall by two large thugs. Another thug came up and brutally punched the man in the stomach. But then, the victim of the assault kicked his foot straight up into the air , connecting with the jaw of the man who punched him. A sickening crunch was heard as the thug's jawbone broke with the force of the blow. Twisting around, the stranger broke free of the other two thug's grips and kicked both in the stomach. But another one, unseen, was sneaking up on the youth. Turning around so quickly that Domon had a hard time following him, the man sent a flurry of fists into the last man. Knocked back by the force of the blows, the thug was sent careening into the kitchen, smashing almost everything as cabinets came crashing down on top of him. Kneeling down by the man who had punched him, the youth said softly, " Lesson number one. Never mess with a Gundam Fighter. Lesson two. Never get a Gundam Fighter mad. And lesson three, never, ever, get me pissed off. Got that?" The thug, unable to speak, let out a small, terrified squeak and crawled away. Domon, Allenby, and Rain all rushed to the young man. As they came close, he turned and crouched into a fighting stance. Hastily raising his hands, Domon said, "Hey, pal. We don't want to hurt you. Are you alright?" Relaxing, the man grinned. "Yeah, I'm fine. Those bandits couldn't hurt a cockroach." He paused a moment, regarding them. "Saaaaayyyyy... You're Domon Kasshu, aren't you? The Neo Japan fighter?" Domon grinned, feeling some of his old cockiness rise up inside him. The information had been right. "Yeah, I am. You're Neo Canada's fighter, right? Alexander Thomas?" The man studied his face, then spoke. "Yes, I am. You came here looking for a Gundam Fight?" Domon nodded. "Well, it isn't that easy. I just don't allow people to fight me by asking politely. I get them to fight by a real challenge. If you want to fight me, meet me at that hill outside the city at 3:00. Got that?" Once again, Domon nodded. He imagined Alex as being a younger version of himself- always sure that he was invincible. But there was nothing to do but accept.  
  
**Two Hours Later**  
  
Domon and the Shining Gundam sat on a large boulder, waiting. He glanced at the time, displayed on the chrono inside the cockpit. Thomas was late. Suddenly, a Gundam burst out of the trees. Resembling a heavily modified Shining Gundam, it was a deep black. It had a long scar running over its right eye, and another on its cheek. Four long blades ran along the outside of the forearms, and two more were on its legs. A small machine cannon was in the left side of the chest, and a glowing orb was in the middle. Alexander Thomas smiled coldly inside the cockpit. "So, Neo Japan, let's see what you're Shining Gundam can do against my Wolverine Gundam. Gundam Fight." "Ready, GO!!!!" Domon was the first to move. Jumping forward, he prepared to attack with the beam saber. Pulling it out, he swung at the Wolverine Gundam. Or, where it had been. The blade sliced through nothing but air. At the same time, he felt a light weight on his shoulders. Looking up, he saw with amazement that the other Gundam had landed on his shoulders, showing excellent support and balance. Jumping up, it reached behind it's back and pulled out a large axe. When Alex touched the ground, he immediately threw the weapon at the Neo Japan Gundam. Dodging it, Domon decided that this opponent wasn't that easy. Then, the Wolverine Gundam ran forward with astonishing speed. Before Domon could react, his beam saber had been knocked from his hand. Gritting his teeth, he swung a punch, only to see the Wolverine Gundam retreat. As the other Gundam backed away, it fired its machine cannon at the Shining Gundam, scoring plenty of hits. Domon lashed out with his fist again. The Wolverine Gundam tried to dodge, but it was too late. The blow connected fully with the head, sending the Gundam backwards into a set of trees. Domon waited. Suddenly, the other Gundam rushed forward, seemingly unharmed by the punch it had just been hit with. Kicking out, it left a deep gouge in the Shining Gundam's left arm. Domon grunted in pain. Finally, he decided to end the battle. "This hand of mine glows with an awesome power. It's burning grip tells me to defeat you! SHINING FINGER!!!" Alex grinned. So this was the infamous Shining Finger. Powering up his own attack, he shouted out, "This hand of mine bites with a wolverine's anger! WOLVERINE FIST!" The Wolverine Gundam's fist glowed a deep red, and formed a fist. The claws on the forearm moved foreword, covering the fist. The two hands connected, and began pushing against each other. From the sidelines, Allenby and Rain watched In fascination. The only thing that Rain could ever remember coming this close to such power was when Domon and Master Asia had use the Darkness and Shining Fingers against each other. Electricity crackled in the air, and both Gundams began to weaken. Finally, Alex called out to Domon. "Neither of us can win this match. It's a draw, Domon." Domon had to agree. Both Gundams let go, and relaxed. As they kneeled to the ground, the cockpit hatches opened, and the Gundam Fighters walked out. A Alex rubbed his hand, sore from the battle. "You're quite the fighter, Domon Kasshu. Everything I heard about you is true, King of Hearts." Domon smiled. Looking around, he asked Alex, "Where's you're crew? I thought that every Gundam Fighter had their crew." Alex smiled faintly. "I don't have a crew. I'm a one man show, a loner. Never could stand working with people, for some reason." Domon whistled. Rain and Allenby came over, excitement on their faces. Allenby looked up at Alex, who smiled and winked. She blushed a deep red, but quickly regained herself. Domon hopped down, along with Alex. Walking over to Rain and Allenby, he introduced them. "Alex, this is my wife, Rain Mikamura, and Allenby Biazury, our second technician and close friend." As Alex shook their hands, he looked at Allenby again. "So this is the famous Allenby Biazury, eh? I've heard a lot about you. Too bad you're not a Gundam Fighter anymore. Would've been interesting to fight you. By the way," hey said, fishing something out of his pocket, "Have you seen this man?" The Neo Japan team looked. It was a torn picture of a man smiling and waving. Domon experienced a prickling sensation, as he remembered being the one doing that four years ago. "No, never seen him." Alex sighed. "Oh well. See you one the battlefield, Neo Japan" Striding off to his Gundam, he stepped into the hand as it began to move away. Turning around, he gave a mock salute, and winked again to Allenby. She blushed again, trying to not focus on how much she began to like his cocky personality and handsome face. As the Neo Japan team walked away, Domon had an uneasy feeling that there was something terrible was going on.  
  
Next Episode! Alex and the Wolverine Gundam go to England to face off with the Knight Gundam! When they arrive there, he runs into an old acquaintance of Domon's, fellow Shuffle Member George de Sand! Challenged to a match with the fighter of Neo France, will Alex win and move on? Or will he face a crushing defeat at the hand of the Gundam Rose? Return of the Rose! Challenge to a Knight! Ready, GO!!!!! 


	3. Return of the Rose! Challange to a Knigh...

A/N: Thank you for reviewing my story, Sora! It's nice to know that someone actually reads my stuff. And people who like it are that much better! Thanks. Disclaimer: I don't own G Gundam. If I did, I would have brought it over a lot sooner.  
  
Stalker: If you'll allow me, I would like to tell you our story so far. Yesterday, we met Neo Canada's Gundam Fighter, Alexander Thomas and his Wolverine Gundam. Today, we'll be traveling to Neo England, where Alex is to partake in a match with the Knight Gundam. However, another member of the Shuffle Alliance is waiting there for our brave fighter.. Let's get things started! Sore de wa Gundam fight, Ready... GO!!!!! Chapter Three: Return of the Rose! Challenge to a Knight!  
  
Alexander Thomas sighed. Looking out the window, he knocked his head against the window a few times, just to kill time. He had heard that Britain was supposed to be a nice place, with an ancient history and rich culture. But all he saw here was rain. Lots and lots of rain. He had managed to look up Neo England's Gundam Fighter, Benjamin Walters, find out where he was staying relatively quickly, and challenge him to a match. However, Walters had said that he already had a match. A match with Neo France's Gundam Rose. All that Alex could do was wait. Neo Japan's team had followed him here, to see if they could challenge the Knight Gundam. In fact, they were staying across the room from Alex. Getting up, he wandered out his door and began going down the steps. Before he was a quarter of the way down, a blur ran into him with enormous force, knocking him down. Looking up, he say, with an amused smile, a head of short sea-green hair, and a face that had half of a donut sticking out the mouth. "Hello, Miss Biazury." Allenby got to her feet, swallowing the rest of the donut. "Sorry about that, didn't see you there. I- Hey, it's the Neo Canada fighter! How you doing?" Hauling Alex to his feet, she smiled widely at him. "You gonna watch the match today?" Alex nodded. "Was thinking about it. I guess Mr. King of Hearts wants to beat me to winning a fight, huh?" Allenby grinned. "You act like you know the guy as if he were you're best friend or something." At that remark, a quick look of pain flashed over Alex's face. Then, he shook his head. "A fighter like him isn't that hard to figure out, especially when I hear him and his wife arguing about things. You are right across the hall from me. Didn't you know that?" Five different expressions of amusement, curiosity, and confusion crossed over Allenby's face at the same time, ending up in her face looking like a large jigsaw puzzle put together by a lunatic. Alex chuckled at the expression on the Neo Swede, then went down the stairs. "See you later, Miss Biazury." Allenby continued walking towards the team's apartment, wondering about what she had seen going across Alex's face. **TWO HOURS LATER**  
  
Alex watched as the Gundam Rose and The Knight Gundam stepped forth into a ruined part of London. Drawing their swords, they gave each other a mock salute, then began fighting. The Knight Gundam, which looked exactly like what is was named after, held up it's shield to block off the Rose Gundam's blows, then swung at the French Gundam. But the pilot of the Gundam Rose, George de Sand, easily avoided the blow. Stepping back, it's cape lifted up and shot out dozens of small Rose Bits at he Knight Gundam. Completely overtaken by the small bits, Walters didn't even notice George moving in for the kill until it was too late. With one clean swipe, the head of the Knight Gundam went bouncing on the ground. The body crumpled forward, creating a huge cloud of dust. But Alex didn't even notice. He had left to get his Gundam.  
  
"Well, mon ami, it seems that I have won this fight. As a knight, I must say that you fought bravely. Unfortunately, bravery doesn't win battles alone. Remember that next Gundam Fight." George de Sand smiled, then saluted the other Gundam again. He had been hoping for a better opponent in his first Gundam Fight, but had been disappointed. Suddenly, a large crash startled the French knight. Looking behind him, he saw an unfamiliar Gundam stand up. "George de Sand, I challenge you to a Gundam fight, right here, right now!" Alex waited for the reply. A few seconds later, a screen popped up in the Wolverine Gundam's cockpit, showing the young face and unmistakable hairdo of George de Sand. "Well, now. A Gundam Fight, with no chance to rest? How rude. However, because you seem like a worthy opponent, I will accept. Gundam Fight." "Ready, GO!!!" "ROSE BITS!" The tiny gun pods shot out of the Rose Gundam's cape, firing at the oncoming Wolverine Gundam. Leaping up into the air, Alex swung his beam saber at the oncoming bits, destroying a few. But the rest kept coming. Ignoring the rose bits, he charged again, to meet the Rose Gundam's beam sword. Pulling out his battle-ax, Alex swung at George's Gundam. Anticipating the attack, George blocked the first blow. Alex grimaced. **He's really fast. But if I can tie with the legendary King of Hearts, I can beat this fighter.** He ignored the fact that George was the Jack of Diamonds, another member of the Shuffle Alliance. At the edge of the fighting ring, Domon Kasshu watched the match with interest. He had been waiting to see how well George would hold out against Alex, and he seemed to be holding his own. Rain sat in the Core Lander, with Allenby on the edge of the cockpit munching on popcorn. "So, who do you think is going to win, Domon?" Domon shook his head. "I don't know, Rain. Alex is a great fighter, but George is more experienced. That alone makes it hard to guess." Allenby shook her head. "I fhink the Neo Kanada ifhs." She stopped to swallow the mouthful of popcorn she had been chewing. "I think that Neo Canada's gonna win." Domon smiled knowingly. "Why's that?" Allenby turned a deep red. "I don't know, it's just that if he can put you into a tie in his first match, he can probably beat George." Rain grinned. "Is that the only reason?" Allenby choked on her popcorn and sent death glares at the two other team members as they laughed at the expression on Allenby's face. "Oh, shut up." Pulling out of the fight, George shouted, "ROSE SCREAMER!" Alex grinned. This was the perfect time to test his other move. "Shadow of Deception!" Nothing happened. The Rose Bits surrounded the Wolverine Gundam, pinning it down. George walked up to the helpless Gundam. "And now, the coup de grace." No reply came from the trapped Gundam. With one clean swipe, his beam sword sent the head of the Wolverine Gundam flying. At the sidelines, a short blond woman and a gray haired man stood watching the fight, along with the Neo Japan team. "George! You won! Great job!" the short woman yelled. "Miss Marie Louise, don't you think that was a little too easy?" Marie Louise de Sand, Princess of France, looked up at the man with an amused smile. "Raymond! Shame on you. I think George fought very well, and you should too." Raymond sighed. Sometimes there was just no point in arguing with her. George sighed. "I was hoping for a tougher opponent. But, oh we-" He was cut off as an enormous weight rammed into his back. Taken completely by surprise, George stumbled forward. "What the heck was that?!" Turning around, he saw with astonishment that the Wolverine Gundam was standing there, head and all. "But I just severed your head!!" Alex grinned. "No, you didn't. You severed a hologram's head." The headless Gundam inside the Rose Screamers grid flickered, then vanished completely. "But how on earth did you do that?" Alex smiled. "My Shadow of Deception. I suggest you call this match a draw, if you don't want to loose your head." The Gundam's battle-ax was directly at the Gundam Rose's neck, ready to cut it off at a moments notice. Inside his cockpit, George smiled with amazement. "Truly you are a formidable opponent. I believe I underestimated you, mon ami. Tell me, what is your name?" "My name is Alexander Thomas from Neo Canada." "Well, Monsieur Thomas, I am glad that I have found a formidable opponent. I should hope that we will meet again down the road." "Before we part ways, have you seen this man?" The picture of the smiling man appeared in George's cockpit. "Never. Why?" Alex sighed. "Never mind." Getting out of his cockpit, his dark blue eyes staring into the sky, he vowed to find that man, someday.  
  
Next Episode! Alex goes to Neo Russia, to find Gundam fighter Argo Gulskii! But when he gets caught up in a deadly scheme, will he be killed before he can fight against the Bolt Gundam? Rage of a Giant! The Bolt Gundam Strikes again! 


	4. Mystery Attacker! Terror in the Russian ...

A/N: Hey there! Been a bit since I've updated, but what can you do? Wait… don't answer that. Anyways, Here's another chapter! By the way, this is going to be a rather dark chapter. If that upsets anyone (which I doubt it will), then bug off. 

            Sora: Glad you liked the last chapter. I also fixed the problem with Block paragraphing- I'm such a dope. I think you'll like this one, especially seeing as how you're my only reviewer. That seems to happen a lot to my stories. Ah, well, what good is it to mope? Next Chapter!

Disclaimer: See last chapter.

            Alex looked around the dark little Russian café, sipping a mug of coffee. He and the Neo Japan team had parted: they had left to fight Neo China's Sai Saici, another Alliance member, while he had taken off to Neo Russia. The Bolt Gundam, piloted by former space pirate Argo Gulskii, was supposed to be a relatively tough opponent. In terms of sheer strength, it surpassed all others: the only one that beat it was the former Neo Canada representative, Andrew Graham and his Lumber Gundam. However, he had been put out of the Gundam fights by Allenby Beardsley, the young woman he was beginning to take interest in. That was during the 13th Gundam Fight, in which Prime Minister Wong had taken over the Devil Gundam and used it for his own ambitions. Alex sighed. He just hoped that what was going on with his country wouldn't end up like that…

            Setting down his cup, he left some cash on the table for the waitress to pick up. Walking out the door, the young man pulled his coat around him. Winters here weren't very pleasant. Especially since they lasted for… how many months? 

            He set off, anxious. As much as he would enjoy taking on the fighter of Neo Russia, he had a mission, and he had to accomplish it. Quickly.

            Moving off into the forest near the small town he was in, he walked towards a hidden area. In it, the Wolverine Gundam kneeled, ready to defeat anything. The claws on its arm gleamed in the moonlight, and the axe that was held on it's back shone a brilliant silver. Climbing into the cockpit, he activated the mobile trace suit, and prepared to go head on with the Bolt Gundam…

            "Take this, Neo Russia!"

            Neo Poland's Warsaw Gundam lunged at the heavyset Bolt Gundam. Swinging his fist, pilot Jacek Wo'jcicki prepared to slam his heavy shield into the shorter Gundam's face. But at the last minute, the Graviton Hammer came flying up into his stomach. With little more than an "oof", the Warsaw Gundam went flying backwards into some trees. Jacek groaned as he got to his feet. Glaring at the heavy-set Gundam in front of him, he leapt up into the air and threw his beam javelin at the Russian, while firing his vulcans at the same time. The Graviton Hammer knocked the javelin out of the way, but it couldn't deflect the Vulcan fire. Dropping to the ground again, Jacek reached behind his back and pulled out the compact beam rifle stored there. Whipping it up, he took aim, only to have himself thrown back again as the ground around him rose up in huge spikes, impaling the dark blue armor of his Gundam. Jumping clear, he looked up…

            Only to have the head of his Gundam connect with the Graviton hammer. Smashing one side of the face inward, it knocked the Polish fighter back onto the spikes of ground. The shield and rifle went flying in two different directions, as the Warsaw Gundam lay there. Battered and bruised inside the cockpit, Jacek grinned slightly. At least his Gundam's head wasn't off… That was one good thing. Without any other thoughts, he promptly blacked out.

            Argo Gulskii looked down at the wrecked Gundam in front of him. His first match had gone exactly as planned. A small screen appeared in his cockpit, revealing a woman with piercing eyes and green hair. She smiled at the huge man, and began to speak. 

            "Good job, Argo. Maybe this year, Neo Russia will be able to take the name of Gundam of Gundams. But don't get out of your suit, it seems that another Gundam is headed this way. ETA is ten minutes, enough for you to rest."

            Argo gave one of his rare smiles. His wife, Nastashia, was the one who was in command, 24/7. Always straight to the point, she had been Argo's caretaker during the last tournament. With a bomb strapped to his chest, Argo could only do what she said. But as the tournament moved on, she had become more and more lenient, until she finally took off the cuffs on his hand permanently. She had also removed the bomb on his chest, allowing him to fight the Devil Colony on his own. Soon after, he had proposed to her, and she accepted. 

            Still, he was cautious to listen to her, as she still carried her old crop around- and still using it sometimes on disobedient members of the Neo Russia crew. Argo closed his eyes, and sat down. Something was happening this time, below the surface of this tournament. He was sure of it. And it would affect all of them, just like before…

            Alex activated the Wolverine Gundam's boosters, and with a burst of speed, took off into the air. He was about halfway there, when suddenly, he began to get a strange feeling. It was like being pressed down, pushed lower, onto the trees. He landed with a crash, and fell to his knees, breathing heavily. He couldn't understand what was going on. Suddenly, the ground began to shake. Gasping for air, Alex grabbed at his Mobile Trace Suit. It was getting tighter, constricting him, cutting off the oxygen. He looked up, to find a crack had opened in the ground. Out of it rose a nightmare. "No…."

            The monsterous Gundam was enourmous. It's hands alone were the size of the Wolverine's forearms, tipped with deadly claws. Weapons, from machine guns, to missile launchers, to spears and other weapons of various sizes protruded from all over it's body. Dragon-like wings were curling around it's back, and the face had  two horn-like protrusions coming from it's cheeks. The entire thing was a deep red, the color of blood. Looking down at it's helpless victim, it raised a hand and prepared to strike at the Wolverine Gundam. Alex looked up. He had begun to black out from the amount of oxygen that was being cut off from his head, but saw the huge arm raise up. A low, guttural voice came over his communicater. "It all ends here, my friend. You will never be able to stop me."

            Bowing his head, Alex prepared to die. The arm swung forward-

            Only to be stopped by the chain of the Bolt Gundam's Graviton Hammer. The Russian Gundam fell to the earth with a thud, and punched it's fist into the ground. Like before, the Sakaretsu Gaia Crusher launched multiple spikes of ground at the hellish form. As Alex was about to pass out, he saw the mystery Gundam take off, and disappear into the night sky. Then the blackness overtook him….


	5. Alex's Dilemma! Light of the Suffle Cres...

A/N: Well, I finally decided to update again. This chapter and the next few are going to be kind of sad/angst, but there will be some humor, as well. Onto the story.

Sora: I'm glad you liked the Poland/Russia fight. You'll be seeing more of Jacek in later chapters, but he's just going to be a minor character for now. 

Dark Dragon: I'm glad to know that I have more than one reviewer for this story.  It kind of builds up my drive to write, so thanks. Glad you like.

Saffron: You'll find out just who that guy in the picture is soon. Just not now. **gives evil grin****** Ain't I just a pain?

            Alex gasped. Everywhere he turned, evil shapes leapt out of the shadows. Mocking him, laughing, taunting. He ran, and ran, but more came out and surrounded him. A laugh ripped through his soul, as a huge shape rose up, dwarfing him. He tried to run, but the shadows pulled him back. As he struggled, he heard his name being called. "Alex… you cannot win. Give it up… or give up your own life…." 

Alex tried to run, but his legs wouldn't move. The huge shape let out another terrible laugh, and Alex screamed as he prepared to die….

And woke up in a bed, gasping for breath. He was drenched in sweat, with his Mobile Trace System still on. He looked up, and immediately saw the biggest pair of eyebrows he had ever seen. 

"I see you're awake."

Alex gulped, as Argo Gulskii stood up. Towering above the young man, Argo frowned. "Would you mind telling me just what it was that attacked you last night?"

            A sunken look came into Alex's eyes. "I…I can't. It's not for me to tell you." 

            Argo sighed. "You have to tell me. I helped get it away, and I want to know just what it was."

            Alex backed into the bed. A crazed look filled his eyes, and he swung an arm at Argo. "Stay away from me! Leave me alone." 

            The Neo Russian looked down at the young man in shock. Never had he seen a look like this in someone's eyes.  He walked out of the door, and closed it. There was only one more thing he could do.

As Argo closed the door, Alex sank out of his bed and into a corner. A hideous laugh echoed through his mind. Covering his ears, he whispered, "Leave me alone. Go away!" As the laugh continued, he started to sob, vainly trying to block the voices in his head… 

            "Take this!"

Domon Kasshu leapt at the Dragon Gundam, pulling out a beam saber. In response, the opposing fighter, Sai Saici, pulled out a feilong flag. The two weapons collided with each other, sending sparks into the air.

From the sidelines, Allenby and Rain sat, for the most part watching. Allenby was still thinking about the Neo Canada fighter. _I haven't felt like this since I met Domon. Wonder how he's doing… _

Beside her, Rain sighed, and looked at her watch. "Those two have been fighting for nearly an hour now. How much longer will they be?"

Suddenly, both Gundams grasped their hands, as if the pilots were in pain. Inside the cockpit, Domon gabbed his hand. His crest was burning brightly. Sai's voice came over his comm. "Hey, Bro! What's goin' on? How come our crests are lit up?"

Domon grimaced. "I dunno. The last time that happened was with the Devil Gundam." He sighed. It was beginning to go away now. "Hey, Sai, I think we'd better just call this match a draw. I need to find out just what exactly caused that." 

Sai Saici, the hyperactive midget from Neo China, nodded inside his cockpit. "Fine with me, bro. Anyway, I think that I might go visit Cecil. I haven't seen her since the Tournament began."

Domon grinned. Sai's girlfriend, Cecil, had the little letch infatuated, and was about the only thing besides the monks that could control him. His thoughts then turned to confusion and worry. If, indeed, the Shuffle Crest had signaled of danger, then everything could be jeopardized. He needed to find the source of the Crest's appearance quickly…

************************A few hours later****************************************************************************

            Rain and Allenby were working on the Shining Gundam, it's silver armor now tarnished from the recent battle. Wiping away some filth with one hand, Rain sighed again. "Allenby, I think it's done. Test the right arm now."

            Rain had to admit, having the younger woman around helped with the repairs a lot. Not only did she know a thing or two about mechanics, she was also able to get into the MTS and test the Gundam. Behind her, a small beeping sound caught her attention. Climbing out of the cockpit, still in her MTS suit, Allenby blinked a few times. "Rain, I think that's-"

            But Rain had already gone over to the communicator. Pressing the ON button, a small image of a familiar man popped up. "Argo! How are you?"

            No emotion showed throught the giant's face, save for his eyes becoming softer at her image. "Rain, get Domon now. I need to talk to him."

            Rain was surprised by Argo's abruptness. True, the Neo Russian left most of the talking to his guard-turned-wife Nastasha, but when he did talk, it was never this straight-forward. She called up to Allenby "Go get Domon! Tell him Argo needs to talk to him."

            "Domon!" 

            Turning away from the punching bag, Domon looked at Allenby. "Yeah?"

            Nodding her blue-green head towards the hanger, Allenby said, It's Argo. He wants to talk to you right now."

            Domon 's look went from relaxed to confused. "Wonder what he wants?" Allenby just shrugged. Domon trotted of into the hanger. As he did so, Allenby looked back at the punching bag, and raised her arm to throw one of he own. But the bag suddenly tore, spilling the contents on the ground and leaving a very amused Allenby.

Domon sat in a chair and looked at the picture of his friend. "So, Argo, what do you need me for all of a sudden?"

Argo frowned. "You've met the Neo Canada fighter, Alex  Thomas, right?"

Domon frowned in turn. "Yeah, he's kind of a friend. Why?"

Argo's dark looked got even darker. "Last night, I found hi facing a monster Gundam. It almost reminded me of a scaled down Devil Colony.. It was about to kill Alex, but I drove it off. The boy woke up a few minutes ago, but I can't get a word out of him. I need you to talk to him."

Domon looked at his friend. "First of all, let me say that that's the most I've ever heard you speak." At this, the Neo Russian scowled. "Second, as soon as I get there, you need to tell me just what happened. Alright?"

Argo nodded. "I understand. Get here as soon as possible." With that, the link dropped and the Russian's face disappeared, replaced wit the Shining Gundam's stats.

Allenby and Rain came into the room. Rain walked up to her husband. "What was that all about?"

Domon looked at both of them. "Listen up. Rain, Load up the Gundam. Allenby, prepare the transport." 

"We're going to Russia."

******************************************************************************************************************************


	6. Secret Revealed: Alex's Mission!

A/N: Another Chapter up about the strange things happening in the tournament! No Gundam fights in this one, mostly talking. But oh well. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

Lord Darkflame: Hey, glad you liked it. There'll be more from where that came from, rest assured.. But Alex won't have a Shuffle Crest for two reasons: One, I want to stay true to the original series, and second… I can't quite think up what it would be. 

Saffron: Well, for the first question, look at what I said to Lord Darkflame. Second, read the chapter to find out. And don't worry, there will be plenty of Sai/Cecil in this story, including when Alex and him fight. 

            Rain looked out of the transport's window and sighed. She, Allenby, and Domon had taken off as soon as everything had been loaded onto the transport, which had taken about an hour. But she still couldn't understand why Argo was so troubled by this incident. As she stared at the sky, memories came back to her…

**flashback**

            _Everything was so dark, so… cold. Every part of her body was enslaved, tearing her mind away. She couldn't understand why he had done this. Why Major Ulube had done this to her. She was treated like some part of a machine, ensnared in the Devil Gundam's grasp. She couldn't understand. _

_            A voice broke through the silence. It was familiar, but threatening. It was… Domon? Was that his name, the man that she… loved? No, her body told her, he is an enemy. Destroy him! Destroy him, before he destroys you! You and the Gundam! That is all you need!_

_            Willingly, her body obeyed the commands, the only sign of her thoughts a tear running down her cheek…_

**end flashback_**_

            Another tear went down her cheek, as she remembered what it was like to be the servant of evil, to become a helpless slave to a… a _machine's_ will. She hoped that nothing like that was going on, that Alex would be able to avoid a similar fate to what had happened to her. But the incidents seemed too similar to be just coincidences. More than likely, something terrible had attacked the fighter, and she hoped that nothing had permanently damaged him. Mostly because of Allenby. Before, she had been jealous of the younger woman, for getting Domon's attention and respect like she had never had. But now, she wanted her to be happy. Alex was the only one she had been connected to this way in four years. She loved him, that was plain to see. A crush, really.  Much like what she had had on Domon. But now, she had no one in her way. 

            Domon was stretched across the seat next to her, fast asleep. Allenby was off checking on the Gundam. Wiping the tear away with one hand, Rain walked up to the cockpit, and prepared to take the transport down to land…

            The first thing that Allenby felt as she walked out of the door of the transport was the wind. Harsh and cold, it bit at her face, tearing away the warmth. Hastily, she put some mittens on, then stepped out of the transport fully. Snow whipped around her in a blanket, melting on her cheeks. Domon and rain followed, Rain in a parka, and Domon in his usual attire. She still couldn't understand how he could survive like that. 

            Before them, two shapes came out of the sheet of white. Argo and Nastasha walked foreword, and stood before the group. For a few seconds no one spoke. Then, Argo's face broke into a small smile. "It's good to see you, Domon."

            The tension broke, as Domon grinned broadly. Holding out his hand, he shook Argo's, which was about twice the size. Nastasa still had her riding crop out, but her face told them that she was not mad at all. Smiling, she greeted Rain and walked away with her, starting a discussion. Argo's face once again returned to the stone-like expression that it usually had on. "Domon, you need to talk to Alex immediately. He's not doing well."

Turning to Allenby, he said, "You should come as well. You might be the only way we can do this. Hurry."

            With that, Domon and Allenby followed Argo inside of the complex that served as the Neo Russian base. Allenby began to feel scared, hoping it wouldn't be as bad as she thought…

            Inside, Argo led them through a twisting corridor to a simple door with a small, one way window. Inside, Alex was on his bed, curled up in a ball. Tears were running down his cheeks, as he slowly rocked back and forth. 

            Allenby was shocked. This was very different from the eager, confident young man that they had left behind in Neo England. Looking up at Argo, she cleared her throat. "Um… Argo? Is it alright if I go in there and see him?"

            The huge man looked down at her. "Yes. As a matter of fact, I think that's what would be best."

            Allenby quietly opened the door and entered the room. As she closed the door, Alex slowly looked up at her. "A…Allenby? Is that you?"

            She walked over to the bed and sat down next to him. "Alex, what's wrong? What happened to you?" 

            Alex remained quiet. Then, he started to talk. "It… it was terrible, Allenby. You don't understand. You don't know what it's like."

            Putting an arm around him, she hugged him. "It's ok, Alex. I'm here. Can you tell me what happened?"

            Taking a deep breath, Alex started. "It happened one week ago. Two days before the start of the tournament. I had gotten word that one of the prototypes that was in the hanger of our colony had been stolen. It seemed no concern to me. Then, I got word of the man who had stolen it. I… I couldn't believe them." Alex wiped the tears away with one hand. "The man in the picture? The one I keep showing to everyone? His name is John Walters. He was like a father to me… even more than that. He was my best friend." 

            Taking another breath, Alex continued. "He took care of me after my parents… well, I guess I should explain. Thirteen years ago, my parents were on their way top see me here on Earth. But something went wrong. Their shuttle exploded right over the city I was in. After that, I was alone. I have no other relations- no brothers, sisters, uncles, anything. I was the only one left." A small smile crossed his face. "That's when John found me. I was wandering the streets, trying to get money from begging, when I ran into him. He had no other family as well- we were like the same person. He took me in, raised me like a son. But five years ago, I told him that I wanted to go to the colony. After I left, he came to visit, occasionally. But I haven't heard from him in a year."

            He sighed. "That thing that attacked me? It's called the Satan Gundam. It was designed for one purpose only,"

            "War."

            Allenby was terrified. "You mean…?"

            Alex quickly looked at her. "No, not that. We never planned to start a war with anyone.  You remember in FC 52, when all the colonies were arguing with each other?" Allenby nodded. "Well, our government thought that war was near. So we sent agents to each colony to find out if there would be any useful information that we could use."

            "And you found out about the Devil Gundam and the Nano-technology."

            Alex spun around. The door was open, and Domon was standing there. The Neo Canadian sighed. "Yes. We decided to build a Gundam that would outlast any other, if push came to shove and a war started. But something was wrong. Every test pilot they used couldn't be removed from the Gundam. It was as if they had become one. With a shared spirit, soul, mind. Every one of them died once removed. The Satan Gundam was put into cold storage, once things had smoothed out. But for some reason, Jonathon stole it. He changed. Before, he wouldn't do anything to me. Now, all he wants to do is kill me. I don't know why."

            Domon looked at the young man with pity. "Alex, I know how it is to have to fight a loved one. I had to fight my brother, my teacher, even my wife. Two of them died because of me. I know how you feel, and if you ever need anything, you can just call Rain, Allenby, or me. Or any of the Shuffles, once we're all introduced. Alright?"

            Alex managed a weak grin. "Yeah. Great."

            Domon smiled back. "Good. Now, I'll just leave you two alone for a bit. Besides, I have to find Rain." With that, he walked out the door. 

            Allenby looked back at Alex. He seemed more relaxed now, calmer. But tears were still running down his cheeks. Leaning closer, Allenby gently pulled his face up until it was level with hers. "Alex, listen. No matter what happens, we'll be here for you. Understand?"

            Alex nodded, and Allenby hugged him again, and then smiled. "So… do you like video games?"    

******************************************************************************************************************************


	7. Reunion in Russia

A/N: Allllrighty, I'm finally back with another chapter! Merci Beaucoup to every reviewer!

Sora: Glad you liked the little Rain thing. I really haven't had too much of her in the story, so I thought that I'd put something with her in it. Thanks for the Kudos! **gets into Arachnid Man Gundam and goes around destroying things by accident** I think I need lessons.

Lord Darkflame: Hey, don't worry about a thing. I'll get to everything soon enough, don't worry. Glad you like.

TaioraCrazedGirl: Why thank you! That's just what an author wants to hear from a reviewer. And yes, Allenby loves video games a lot. Had to put some in there.

Reine Spades: I'm glad that so many people like this story! Especially when the recommend it to other people. But what's this about Saffron thinking that I'm kind of a pain?

Saffron: I'm glad I answered your questions for now. And unfortunately, the Sai/Alex fight will have to wait another chapter. But explain what was mentioned above. **gives death glare** Or else I'll…I'll… Well, I don't know what I'll do, but it will hurt. 

            "GYAHHHH!" Alex landed hard on his back after charging at the other fighter. He got up gingerly, rubbing where his spine had connected with the cold floor. Allenby laughed. "C'mon, Alex! You can do better than that. If you can pull a draw with Domon in your first fight, you can beat me. Or can you?" Alex glared at her. Suddenly, he charged at the young woman, yelling incoherently. Allenby was caught in mid-laugh and lifted up onto Alex's shoulders, as he stopped short. Laughing even more, Allenby beat his back. "Put me down, you dirty rascal!" 

            Alex grinned. "How 'bout not?" With that he began to tickle her, making her laugh even harder. The more he persisted, the harder she beat his back, until the blows finally began to hurt. After a few more seconds, he put her down, where she collapsed, out of breath. Managing one last chuckle, she smiled at him. "I think that's enough horseplay for today, Tiger."

            Alex put on a look of mock disappointment. "But I was just getting started! Fine, we'll stop." Grinning like a child on Christmas, he knelt down next to Allenby. "However, that doesn't mean that I'm not up for a small race to the transport. Winner gets the food, loser eats take-out. Or are you chicken?"

            Allenby immediately got up and got into a sprinting position. "Ready… GO!"

            Both of them raced off down a corridor, almost crashing into Argo. Paying no heed, they kept going, out the hall and into the cold Russian snow.

            Inside, Rain and Domon looked out the window. Rain sighed happily. "Look at them, Domon. Look at how much that girl's done for Alex, and in only two days! It's amazing how much she's cheered him up."

            Domon moved closer to his wife and slid an arm around her waist. "Reminds of some couple not to long ago. Except that the man was a bit thickheaded."

            Rain gave him an amused smile. "Just a bit?"

            Domon gave her one of his warning glances. "Watch it, or I might take a leaf out of Alex's book."

            Both of them didn't even notice the door open, or the footsteps across the room. Suddenly, Domon heard a voice that he hadn't heard for a while.

            "Hey there, Neo Japan. What's up?"

            Turning around, Domon and Rain's faces lit up. "Chibodee! What are you doing here?"

            The Neo American gave one of his cocky grins. "Heard you were hear, so I decided to check up on how you and the Living Eyebrow were doing." 

            Domon, in turn, grinned back. "Hate to break it to you, Chibodee, but 'the Living Eyebrow' is right behind you."

            Chibodee's grin faded, and the ever-present stick fell out of his mouth as he slowly turned around. "H-hey, there Argo. N-nice day, huh?"

            The huge Russian looked down at Chibodee, his face as stone-like as ever. "It's good to see you too, Chibodee. Just don't call me that again. Otherwise, you might find yourself participating in a Gundam match- without your Gundam."

            The cocky American grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, Argo." Turning towards the Neo Japan couple, he started talking again. "I'm a bit low on crew members. Bunny took a little vacation to see Graham, and Shirley's cousin is real good at being a portable version of George." At this, Domon and Rain smiled. Shirley's cousin, Kevin, had been assigned to Chibodee's crew for the year. It seemed like they constantly made fun of each other- especially with Kevin calling Chibodee "Queenie" all the time, after Chibodee's Shuffle Crest.

            Chibodee looked out the window, through which he could see Allenby and Alex now having a snowball fight. "Who's the new guy?"

            Domon looked at Chibodee. "That's Neo Canada's fighter, Alex Thomas. He's sort of a friend."

            The other fighter grunted. "Seems to be getting along pretty well with Allenby, eh?"

            Rain smiled. "They seem to have a crush on each other, and a large one, at that." Her face fell a bit. "Actually, he's why were here. Something happened three days ago, when he ran into something he called the 'Satan Gundam'."

            Chibodee's face fell, as well. "That sounds less than pleasant. Reminds me of Shinjouku. Does this have anything to do with why my Shuffle Crest was burning three days ago?"

            Domon looked at his hand, as the King of Hearts symbol glowed briefly. "Yeah, I think so. I was fighting Sai when his and mine both began to burn. So, I think it might be that this thing is as dangerous, if not more, than the Devil Gundam."

            The Neo American sighed. "Well, let me know how he's doing." Then, Chibodee smiled. "So, Neo Japan. Do you want to join me in a Gundam fight?"

            Domon grinned. "Sure. Just let me get my Gundam ready." With that, Domon swept out the door, with Rain following.

            Allenby fell down on one of the seats inside the Neo Japan transport, her face red from the cold Russian winter. Alex was off making hot cocoa for the both of them. There was no denying it, she really loved him. But she couldn't tell him now. The tournament had only begun three months earlier, and they had known each other for only half that time. However, she really felt strongly about him. She hadn't felt this way since… well, since she had met Domon. Smiling, she closed her eyes and leaned back on the seat. However, before she could really get comfortable, Domon and Rain burst in. "Allenby, we need to get the Shining Gundam ready. I'm going to fight Chibodee in a match soon."

            Sighing, the young woman stood up and headed towards the mobile suit area. She passed Alex on the way, who was still waiting for the water to boil so he could make the hot cocoa. When he saw her, he grinned. "No offense, but the cooker-thing's on the transport's real slow." Allenby smiled again. "No offense taken. But forget the cocoa. I have to ready the Gundam for a match." Alex laughed. "Well, the cocoa can still come in handy while watching, right?" Allenby walked away, chuckling softly. 

"Gundam, Fight!" "Ready…. Go!"

            The Gundam Maxter and the Shining Gundam launched at one another. Chibodee threw his fighting knuckles forward, and launched a volley of punches at Domon. Blocking most of them, the Shining Gundam retaliated by pulling out its beam saber. Launching an attack, Domon sliced away at where the Gundam Maxter once stood, only to cut away thin air. Behind him, Chibodee punched Domon right in the back, sending him to the ground. Inside his cockpit, Domon smiled. "You've improved, Chiobodee."

            The Neo American grinned. "What, you think I'm just going to sit on my bum for four years?"

            Domon laughed. "I wouldn't put it beneath you, Chibodee Crockett."

            "Why, you dirty little mongrel!" Chibodee switched from normal mode to boxing mode in a flash, meanwhile turning gold. Domon's Shining Gundam also turned gold, and the faceplate opened as he prepared the Shining Finger. 

            "Bakuretsu MachineGun Punch!" Chibodee's fists flew forward, the multiple impacts denting the armor on the Shining Gundam. On the sidelines, Allenby, Rain, and Alex sat huddled together by a fire, watching the match.

            Grasping the mug of hot chocolate in both hands, Alex shivered. The cold Russian night distracted him from the fight. It was just like this when John had betrayed him. Shivering again, he turned back to watch the fight, trying to ignore the nagging thought on the back of his mind… what if he comes back?


	8. Psychic Attacker: The Spirit Gundam

A/N: Another Chapter up and Running! And in this one, there's gonna be a new Gundam in the scene.

Sora: Sorry it took me so long to update- and that goes out to everyone else, as well. Thanks for the kudos! * begins chasing Master Asia around in Master Gundam* This is fun. Hope he doesn't kill me or anything. Hope you like this chapter, as well.

Saffron: Ahhh. That makes sense. Never mind, now, anyway. Glad you liked this one, as well!

Nataile: Don't worry about it being a cliché thing right now- it'll change soon. I'm glad you liked it. And I think that everyone else got a kick out of the Living Eyebrow, as well. It is true, isn't it?

Reine Spades: Queenie will now be a major player in this story. Glad you like!

            Jacek Wo'jcicki stood in the clearing near his hometown in Warsaw, the city after which his Gundam had been named. His challenger should be here sometime soon, coming from Neo Iceland. His sensors started to pick up a heat source, approaching rapidly. Turning towards it, he saw a snow white Gundam, sleek and seamless, almost like a moving sculpture, rather than a machine. Landing quietly, without the normal clanking of Gundam's, the pilot settled down.  Jacek walked forward, and crouched down into a fighting stance. "Are you ready?"

            The snow-white Gundam simply nodded its head. Jacek smiled. "Gundam Fight! Ready…… GO!"

            The Warsaw Gundam lunged forward, thrusting its spear out at the unprotected opponent. Nimbly, the other Gundam leapt into the air, landing behind Jacek. Turning around swiftly, the Polish fighter threw his spear at the other fighter, only to miss again. The other fighter leapt into the air again, and began to launch a furious attack. Jacek used his shield to the best of its abilities, but the white Gundam knocked away. Pulling out his trusty beam pistol, he took aim at the other suit and let a round loose. It hit his opponent in the leg, but it was not seriously damaged. Then, the white suit stopped, sat on the ground in a lotus position, and placed it's hands together as if it were praying. Rising off of the ground, a strange blackness began to overtake Jacek. The other fighter was chanting in an unearthly voice, making the blackness inside Jacek's head begin to swirl. "Wha- what's going on?! What is this?" 

            The other Gundam suddenly looked up, and its eyes sent a piercing pain into Jacek's head. Before he fainted, he heard the words, "Darkness of History!"

            Alex looked around the Danish landscape as it rolled by. He had left the Neo-Japan team a few hours ago, but Allenby had decided to come with him for a while. Now, they sat together inside the Neo Canada transport, waiting to reach their destination, the capitol of Neo Denmark, and challenge their Mermaid Gundam. Alex sighed, and turned back to check the schematics on the control panel. Besides him, Allenby snored, fast asleep.

Alex smiled at her, thankful that she had decided to come along with him. He needed the support. She was the only one who he really had left, not including the Shuffle Alliance. 

            Getting up, Alex started to walk back to the galley and get a snack, when suddenly, the ship shook in the air. Alex fell heavily to his knees, and grunted in pain as the ship shook again. "What's Happening? Allenby! Get up!"

            Allenby was already up, standing in the doorway. "Alex, there's a Gundam Fight happening right below us. We need to move get moving."

            Getting up, Alex winced and walked to the cockpit. Grabbing the controls, he moved the large container transport to the left, getting away from the fight. Looking out the window, Alex saw flashes of light as the two mobile suits clashed. He peered at one of the two suits, and recognized it as Neo China's Dragon Gundam. But the other one- it was completely white, almost feminine. But it moved with the speed of a professional fighter. Alex looked on intently, as the Dragon Gundam pulled out one of its flags and used it as a spear. But the other Gundam dodged the attack; and then landed a perfect kick on the Dragon Gundam's chest!

            Falling back, the Dragon Gundam swung one of its arms forward, and it extended, the dragon head on the end covering the hand and then grappling onto the opponent's leg. Since the white Gundam was still in the air, it was pulled heavily to the ground. The Dragon Gundam took full advantage of this and leapt forward, intent on taking off the other Gundam's head with one of its flags. But the white Gundam suddenly kicked up, connecting solidly with the neck of its opponent. The Chinese fighter toppled to the ground. 

            Alex looked at the fight with unease. Sai Sici was supposed to be an excellent fighter, and the Dragon Gundam was supposed to be immensely powerful. But this fighter had downed them quickly and efficiently, like a trained killer. Walking back towards the cargo bay, he said to Allenby, "I'm going out. Once I'm out, land the transport. And be careful if you decide to watch, ok?"

            With that, he walked to his faithful Gundam and stepped inside the cockpit. The MTS started up, and as the cockpit closed, Alex looked behind him to see the bay doors open up. Soon, the mobile fighter was ejected form the back of the ship, like a paratrooper in an army plane. It dropped towards the ground, using its thrusters to slow its decent. As the Wolverine Gundam landed on the ground with a loud bang, the white Gundam looked up at the intruder. A clear alto rang through Alex's speakers, saying "You too want to challenge the Spirit Gundam? If so, be prepared to loose. I will not hold back- for anyone."

            Alex smiled dryly. _ So, it's called the Spirit Gundam. _"Suits me just fine. I'm not planning on playing Mr. Nice Guy anytime soon. Gundam fight! Ready…"

            "GO!!"

            The two suits raced at each other with alarming speed. Pulling out his axe, Alex swung forward. The other Gundam also pulled out a weapon, seemingly from nowhere- a long, slightly curved sword. Thrusting it forward, the other Gundam attacked relentlessly. Alex was able to block most of the blows with his axe, but several hits were scored, and his suit flared red where they hit. Jumping up, he swung the heavy weapon at his opponent, using as a distraction. But he other fighter had already anticipated the move and was in the air along with Alex. The sword came down, and Alex blocked it with the wolverine claws on his arm.  He threw his arm forward, and the sharp blades swung down over his fist. The Spirit Gundam tried to dodge, but the claws left two long gouges in the left arm, crippling it. 

Smiling, Alex came back down to the ground. The other Gundam came down without a sound, grasping its useless left arm. It then sat down, with its legs crossed, in a Hindu- like praying position. 

"Giving up already?" Alex taunted. Inwardly, he was uneasy. This fighter was better than he'd expected. He- or she- had a complete knowledge of sword fighting, not to mention hand-to-hand combat.

            Slowly, a strange chanting filled the air. A black swirl began to overtake Alex, as he looked around franticly. Around him floated images of people in the past- people that had hurt him and made fun of him People who had betrayed and used him. They swirled around, taunting him, jeering. And in the middle of it was John. Looking down with an evil glimmer in his eye, he laughed, cold and bitter.

 Alex screamed. He couldn't take it. Falling to his knees, he raised one fist. The Wolverine Gundam's hand began to glow red. "This hand of mine…. Is roaring with the anger….  Of a wolverine… Wolverine Fist!

A beam of red shot out from the hand of his Gundam, towards his opponent. It hit the other Gundam square in the chest, knocking it backwards. The blackness inside his head cleared away, and he was able to stand. Looking around, he saw Allenby standing at the edge of the spot where they were fighting, looking exhilarated at the fight. The two Gundams stood up, walked towards each other, and stopped five feet away from each other. Both of the cockpits opened, and Alex stepped out. Across from him, on the hatch of the Spirit Gundam, stood a girl of ordinary height, about Alex's age or a little older. She had a beautiful face and body, which was contained in a light blue MTS suit, with a silver lightning bolt on the chest. She had shoulder length hair, as white as her Gundam. And then Alex looked into her eyes.

They were an icy blue, with a hue that gave them an attractive shimmer. But when he looked into them, he saw the eyes of a cold-blooded fighter, heartless and efficient. But he also detected something else; more of a small bit of sadness behind the coldness. He then asked, "What's you're name, fighter?"

She shook back her hair and said, in the clear alto that Alex had heard, "My name is Rika Solidar. You managed to deflect my Darkness of history attack. I'm surprised. No normal man could accomplish that."

Alex gave her a steely glare. "Interesting that you can use psychic abilities on your opponent. None too pleasant, though."

            She gave him a smile that chilled his bones. "I've had that ability since I was a little girl. And it is not meant to be pleasant- it is meant to defeat my opponents." She turned around and headed back into the cockpit of her Gundam, paused and turned around again. "I look forward to facing you again, Alexander Thomas." With that, the cockpit hatch closed, and she took off into the night sky.

Alex looked up, and peered at the rapidly fading Gundam. What was that glimmer of sadness that he had seen? One way or another, he would find out… somehow.

******************************************************************************************************************************


	9. The Swedish Dragon

A/N: No, I'm not dead, which could be a good or bad thing depending on how you look at it.I've been out of the writing loop for a while, what with last quarter schoolwork and such, as well as a plague of writer's block. But finally, here's the next chapter in Dark Tournament. Took me long enough. Also, there'll be a new Gundam in this chapter, and I want to give credit to MAHQ and whoever actually came up with this design before I use it. It's not mine, but you can see it here.

Reine Spades: Glad someone like Rika- she'll become more mysterious in the next few chapters, so stay tuned. 

Saffron: **grins sheepishly** Yeah, took me long enough to get the two of them moving. And eventually you'll get to like Rika- at least, I hope. If not, then eh.

Redlion: Thanks for pointing out that typo. They're easy to look over. 

Memalificent: Well, that certainly states what you think about this fic. Thank you.

            Alex eased the transport over a landing pad inside Denmark's capitol, Copenhagen, and touched down. The fight with Rika Solider earlier had drained him, and he needed to find a good resting place for him and Allenby to stay for the next few days. Sighing, he got up, stretched, and walked down the corridor to the ramp. He walked out, and was surprised to find that is was pleasantly warm, a far cry from the cold weather he had previously experienced. He looked up, and noticed that a dome had surrounded the landing area, sealing it and protecting the ship from the biting winds. Stretching again, he looked around for Allenby, to find her waiting for him at the hanger exit. 

            "Alex, c'mon! There's two people here I'd like you to meet!"

            Alex walked towards the door, and noticed a short, young man standing with a young woman that had sea-green hair. The man Alex recognized from the fighter profiles, and he grinned.

            The fighter walked over to Allenby and said, "Hey, sis. How you been?" Now Alex was sure of it. The kid was Neo China's Sai Sici.

            Alex walked over, his hands in his pockets. "Hey there, you must be Alex, the guy we heard about. How you doing? I'm Sai Sici, and this is my girlfriend, Cecil." Cecil nodded her head politely, and smiled. Alex grinned back. 

            Sai came over and shook his hand. Alex was surprised at how strong the guy was, for being so small.  Grinning widely, he walked back over to Cecil. "We've been together for over four years. Although, there was one fiasco with a waitress in a restaurant once…" 

            Cecil blushed and smacked Sai across the back of his head.  "I thought I told you not to mention that to anyone! I was ready to kill you, if I didn't love you." She glared at him. "Matter of fact, I'm still tempted."

            Sai backed away, holding his hands up on defeat. "Ok, ok! I won't mention it again." Cecil nodded. Alex grinned. It was obvious that these two really had been together a while. 

            Alex walked over to Sai and put his hand on the young man's shoulder. "Maybe you can tell me that whole waitress story later, okay?" Cecil glared at Sai, and made a curt gesture with her hand. Sai grinned nervously. Turning back to Alex, his face went a little more serious. "How'd you get that scar, Bro?"

            Alex touched his cheek, right under his eye. Three long gashes stood out against his skin. Allenby glanced at him. Nobody else had ever asked him that- they didn't know what he would say, or how he would take the question. "This is how I got my dream of being a Gundam Fighter, kid. One day, outside Quebec City, I was going around with…" Alex got a pained expression on his face, and Allenby knew who it was he'd been with. "With a friend, and somehow, we got in the middle of a gang war. One guy came up to me as I was trying to hold my own and gave me these with a pocketknife. I got knocked to the ground pretty hard, and didn't think I would make it out. My friend protected me, though. Nearly killed himself trying to save me. Got shot twice, but still kept going. Almost got all of the gang members down with his bare hands. The rest fled. He carried me to a hospital, and postponed treatment until I was alright. I vowed to myself that I would become as strong as him…. And as willing." Allenby looked at him in surprise. She hadn't heard this at all. 

            Suddenly, an explosion rocked the place. Allenby and Cecil fell to the ground, as Sai tired in vain to keep his balance by flailing his arms around like a bird. Alex stumbled, then looked up. In the air, he noticed two Gundams- The spirit Gundam, and one that he hadn't seen before. The Spirit Gundam then suddenly shot towards the ground- directly at them.

            "WAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

            Sai grabbed Cecil and started franticly running towards the door. "Runrunrunrunrunrunrunrunrunrunrunrunrunrunrunrunrunrunrunrun!"

            Alex made a leap for the transport. If the dome didn't stop it, then he'd have to get to someplace safe…. "Alleenby! C'mon! Into the transport!"

            Just then, the Spirit Gundam shot back up, smashing into the other Gundam with devastating force. Both Gundams crashed to the ground with devastating force. Allenby, Alex, Sai, and Cecil gathered around a large window to watch. The new Gundam was a fierce red, with tan arms and legs. It had special coverings over its arms, giving it the look of a taped up boxer.  Alex tried to remember the name, but all he could recall about it was that it was from Neo Thailand.

            Jumping up, the Thailand Gundam launched a volley of punches at the Spirit Gundam. Dodging them all, the snow-white Gundam flashed out its sword. As it did, Alex saw where it came from- the sheath was made of a special metal that made it almost transparent, and was slung across the back. The other Gundam threw its fist out again, but the sword cleaved through it as cleanly as if through butter. The dislocated limb fell to the ground, and the Gundam collapsed, grasping the stump of its arm. 

            Alex walked away. Rika was very different- her techniques were amazing. But he had other things to think about. Like where to find the Mermaid Gundam, for one thing.

            Turning around, he saw everyone following him and chatting. Smiling, he walked towards the door, feeling, for the first time since he really saw the Satan Gundam, secure.


End file.
